j'entre dans la légendes
by Jaguarian76
Summary: un fan des légendaires renaît dans ce monde plein de magie, (Male oc/self insert}


Chapitre un : l'enfance.

Au début, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui se cours des premières semaines et des premiers mois, ou même si c'était long, le monde n'était qu'un mélange confus de couleurs et de bruit, de froid frissonnant suivi d'une chaleur réconfortante. Mon esprit a refusé de fonctionner correctement. C'était comme si j'étais dans un rêve fiévreux, les quelques pensées que je pouvais former n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un désordre mélangé qui ne suivait ni rime ni n'était pas que cela m'aurait fait du bien même si j'avais pu penser, car je ne pouvais même pas rester éveillé assez longtemps pour que cela ait de l'importance. À l'époque, ma conscience était une chose éphémère, allant et venant comme la marée. Parfois, je me sentais en train de me réveiller, mon esprit sur le point de vraiment me réveiller, pour retomber dans l'étreinte du sommeil avant que je puisse commencer à comprendre quoi que ce soit, entraîné par la fatigue perpétuelle que je , un jour, je me suis simplement réveillé.il y avait une femme en tenuse de servante au-dessus de moi, elle était une géante qui devait faire au moins six fois ma taille.« Tu es réveillé, petit prince. » dit-elle avec un moment, je restai allongé là à la regarder fixement alors qu'elle souriait et me parlait bizarrement comme lorsque l'on veut distraire un bébé, essayant de rassembler mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de soulever ma tête et encore moins de me tenir debout ou de , pendant plusieurs heures, je l'ai regardé d'où j'étais bercé dans ces grands bras, tandis qu'elle parlait avec une autre servante qui venait d'arriver, elles jetaient de temps en temps un regard vers moi et m'épargnaient quelques mots à chaque fois que j'attrapais leur , il y eut un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, les servantes me mirent dans un lit, ma vision du monde en fut réduite au plafond et aux bruits

« - le prince est réveillé, votremajesté.

\- Merci Pandora, peux-tu demander au professeur Vangelis de venir voir si mon fils est en bonne santé ?

\- Bien sûr. Après que cette conversation, j'entendis la porte se fermer puis le visage d'une grande femme blonde apparut, elle avait des yeux gris mais ses pupilles étaient noires ce qui prouve qu'elle n'est pas aveugle, sa peau est bronzée mais ce qu'attira mon attention étaient ce que'lle avait dit : « demander au professeur Vangelis » ce nom et celui d'un personnage de ma bande dessine préférée et elle était le sosie parfait d'Adeyrid.

Je fus vite tiré de mes pensées quand deux bras me sortirent du lit, l'homme qui m'en avait sorti posséder des cheveux d'un vert sombre avec une frange blonde ce qui me sembla assez inhabituel ; il me posa sur une table avant de mettre un stéthoscope sur mon cœur.

« il semble aller très bien, mais à part le fait qu'il est assez calme ce bébé est en parfaite santé. »

Il m'avait appelé un bébé, j'inspectai mes mains avec le peut de force qu'il me restait et je vis de petites mains à peine formées, c'était officiel j'étais dans un corps de bébé Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'essayer de me faire des illusions en prétendant que ce n'était qu'un rêve; c'était trop réel pour que ça soit ça. J'avais toujours été fier d'être une personne logique, même sous la pression, alors je n'ai pas essayé de trouver des excuses pour nier la réalité.

\- Si vous le permettez, votre majesté, je vais voir si Jadina va bien.

\- Faites donc.

Ces noms : « Vangelis, Jadina », leur apparence, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, J'étais réincarné, dans un nouveau monde. Un qui était censé être juste de la fiction et de la fantaisie et je l'ai simplement accepté comme un fait et suis passé à autre chose ; que pouvais-je faire d'autre si ce n'est rien ?Le professeur me remit dans le berceau avant de partir avec la reine Adeyrid, ils m'avaient laissé aux soins de Pandora sans aucun remords, je ne savais pas si je devais être content ou outré qu'elle fasse preuve de si peut d'attention envers moi

* plusieurs mois plus tard *

« attention le Carapax veut rentrer à l'écurie » me dit Pandora tandis qu'elle me donnait le biberon.

Je buvais goulument le lait maternel artificiel, eh ce n'est pas parce que j'étais dans un corps de bébé que je pouvais pas profiter de manger quelque chose de sucré ; heureusement pour moi, Adeyrid est trop occupé pour donner le sein à ses enfants même si c'est triste pour Jadina je préférais ça à une situation pénible.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai pensé à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver pour en venir là et la seule conclusion que j'aie trouvée est que la grossesse magique en est l'origine mais rien d'autre Mais peut-être que cette nouvelle vie ne sera pas désagréable, je veux dire qui n'a jamais voulu d'un monde plein de magie et si ça se trouve tous le clin d'œil aux autres bandes dessinées, manga et film marcheront dans ce monde, comme le fruit de Luffy dans one pièces ou l'armure de pégase

*quatre ans plus tard*

Cela faisait quatre ans et cinq mois depuis ma renaissance, malgré un mal du pays, j'avais réussi à m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement ; En fait j'étais devenu très friand de Jadina, elle me suivait partout mais je trouvais que devoir la supporter était toujours mieux que de la laisser vivre une enfance solitaire comme dans l'histoire originale, en fait ma nouvelle famille se composait seulement de :

\- ma servante Pandora qui s'occupe de nous comme une mère

\- Vangélis qui vient voir si nous sommes en bonnes santés et nous instruisons.

Notre « famille biologique » était assez distante : Adeyride et Kinder étaient trop occupés à gérer leur royaume; j'avais bien tenté de sympathiser avec Kasino et Invida mais ils faisaient plus attention à Jadina qu'à moi, sûrement à cause de la probabilité qu'elle hérite du trône, Invida étaient, sans surprise, assez froide avec Jadina mais quand elle était face à moi elle se comportait différemment, elle semblait tendue et la main où se trouvait sa bague magique se serrait en un poing comme si elle devait se battre à chaque fois que je jetais proche d'elle, aurait-elle peur de moi ?

Malgré la solitude ce n'est pas si mal car je n'avais pas à faire semblant d'être un enfant ordinaire ce qui m'arrangeait ; Demain sera le jour où moi et Jadina commencerons l'école, cela sera sûrement ennuyant voir une vraie torture mais je pourrais en profiter pour demander au professeur Vangelis de me dire où se trouve l'entrepôt, et oui je me demandais si le fruit de Luffy en bouteille, le gomu gomu no mi, peut me donner ses pouvoirs.

*le lendemain*

« Pour la dixième fois non » cria le professeur.

La classe de trois personnes, moi y compris, sursauta au ton colérique du professeur, même si c'était un homme de nature douce mais il avait ses limites.

« - Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire où se trouve l'entrepôt où les objets rares sont stockés ? lui demandais-je

\- Parce que les enfants de quatre ans n'y sont pas autorisés, maintenant concentre toit sur ta tâche. Me répondit Vangelis sur un ton plus calme tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux

\- Mais c'est parce que j'ai fini que j'en profite pour vous le demander.

\- Quoi déjà ?

Due à notre statue, moi, Jadina et même Kasino avions une éducation plus avancée que les autres enfants ; l'exercice consistait à écrire dix lignes et des additions toutes simples afin de voire nôtres niveaux, ce n'était rien pour moi puisque j'étais un lycéen de seconde dans ma vie précédente.

\- incroyable, il n'y a aucune erreur.

\- Moi aussi je pourrais le faire sans commettre d'erreur ! se plaignit KasinolLe.

professeur l'ignora, il restait là à regarder ma feuille comme si c'était un fantôme, est-ce qu'il croyait que j'étais un monstre issu de la naissance artificiel.

Il était huit heures quand notre journée de cours fut terminée, le professeur ne nous avait pas donnés de devoirs ; il commençait à faire nuit.

« Jayce » m'interpella Kasino.

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait, Je tournai ma tête vers lui pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est vrai que tu veux aller à l'entrepôt .

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux t'y amener et j'ai les clefs. Me dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu ne vas rien tenter de drôle avec moi .

\- nous sommes cousin et moi aussi je veux y aller .

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé avant et pourquoi tu ne me parles maintenant ?

\- …

\- Attends, tu as peur d'y aller tout seul et tu me demandes de venir avec toi car moi aussi je m'y intéresse !

\- Tu veux y aller ou pas .

\- Bien sûr.

Il semblait que j'allais pouvoir aller à l'entrepôt après tout.

Moi et Kasino étions à l'entrepôt vers neuf heures du soir, cet endroits était sombre car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

« T'as vus la grosse épée s'exclama l'enfant de sept ans qui m'accompagnait.

« Oui et tu as vus cette boîtes en bronze avec un cheval dessus » lui répondis-je en contemplant la boîte de l'armure de pégase.

Nous avions admiré les objets qui se trouvait dans cette salle mais il y en avait un qui avait attiré mon attention : un bocal avec un fruits violet à l'intérieur, le bocal était poussiéreux mais le fruits n'avait aucune trace de moisissure, j'ouvris le récipient et pris une bouchée de ce fruits dès que Kasino eut le dos tourné, il avait un goût amer mais cela valais le coup si j'obtenais des pouvoir .

Après avoir admiré les objets nous partîmes dans nos chambres, je ne me sentais pas différents mais je sais que les pouvoirs ne s'appliquait pas dans l'immédiat

J'étais devant un miroir et ma bouche faisait plus de trente centimètres de large, mon plan avait marché ! j'avais des pouvoirs !, j'étais si content d'avoir des pouvoirs que je ne faisais pas attention à mon environnement

\- Grand frère, tu veux jouer avec moi .

\- Avec plaisir, tu veux voir un truc marrant .

\- C'est quoi ?

J'étirai mes doigts au lieu de lui répondre, elle semblait émerveillée de voir ma nouvelle capacité ; Je pense que je me suis habitué à ce monde.


End file.
